ACUTE & ReACT
by animefan4ever14
Summary: StarlightSwordswoman wrote a crossover with my OC in it, so in response, I write this! OCxAichixOC I only own my OCs Ai and Tama.
1. Chapter 1

ACUTE

Ai's POV

"Aichi~! " I called as I ran over and embraced him.

"Ai," Aichi returned the gesture, but something seemed off about him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as I let go of him. He looked as if her were about to say something but shook his head.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Something's been bothering him lately. I feel like he's been cheating on me, but I don't want to ask. Our relationships already falling apart and I don't want to break our engagement. I love him too much.

Madoka's POV

"Aichi, when are we going to tell her?" I asked, "She has a right to know."

"I know, but I don't want to hurt her," Aichi replied as he closed his eyes and held his head.

"I don't either, but the longer we drag this out, the more it will hurt her when she finds out." I sighed sadly. "But I won't push you. I'll wait until you're ready."

"Thank you, Madoka." Aichi stood up and hugged me. I feel guilty for having an affair with my childhood friend's boyfriend, but I love him too much. Suddenly, I heard my phone ring. It was Ai.

"Hello?" I answered nervously.

"Um, hi Madoka, it's Ai," she answered.

"Did you need something?"

"Y-Yeah, is Aichi with you? He's not home yet, and I'm getting worried."

"Um," I began but Aichi interrupted me.

"Say no," he whispered.

"No, he's not." I answered Ai as the guilt inside me grew.

"O-Okay, if you see him tell him to come home as soon as possible. I miss him…." With that she hung up.

Ai's POV

I knew Aichi was there. I heard his voice when I called Madoka. I just… Does he not love me anymore?

"He's yours," a voice rang out in my head, "Not Madoka's, yours. And I can help you get him back." Suddenly I had no control over what I was doing. My body looked at itself in the mirror and smiled. I had strange red marks under my eyes. I took a knife and giggled before heading out the door. Oh no, I'm not doing what I think I am… Am I?

Madoka's POV

There was a knock on the door. I rushed to open it and Ai stood at the doorway, tears in her eyes and red marks under her eyes. Aichi and I stood there wide-eyed.

"A-Aichi… Do you not love me anymore?" she asked, shaking with fear. Aichi did nothing but look down and stay silent. Ai burst into tears and threw herself at him. Next thing, I knew, I saw a flash of silver and red before Aichi fell to the ground.

"AICHI!" I rushed over to him and saw blood on the back of his neck. I took out my phone and called the ambulance.

"This is all my fault," Ai held her head, the red marks gone as she took a hold of the knife once again, plunging it into her stomach. Both of them were taken to the hospital and put into the emergency room. All I could do was wait and see what would happen to my best friend and boyfriend….


	2. Chapter 2

ReACT

Ai's POV

I woke up in a white room. Just like back when I was little…. I always lose something when I end up here, so what is it this time. I remembered what happened with Aichi and Madoka and realized what I had lost. Crying, I held onto the ring that Aichi gave me when we were engaged. A boy with blonde hair and grey eyes passed by and stopped for a second before entering.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," I answered as I wiped the tears away.

"Miwa?" A girl with blonde hair and green eyes entered the room.

"Oh Tama, meet, um…"

"Ai, Ai Toshiki." And that's where it all began.

Tama POV

Ai and Miwa have been looking close. I don't want him to leave me. So I'm going to see if he really loves me. He's mine, not hers.

On the roof of the hospital, I turned as Ai and Miwa walked through the doors.

"Miwa, who do you love more?" I asked, "Me, or Ai?"

"I-" Miwa began.

"Because if you don't love me, I have no reason to be in this world!"

"Tama! Please! Put down the knife!" Ai pleaded, "I… I don't want you to end up like me. Before I met you guys, I was engaged to a boy named Aichi. After a year of being engaged, our relationship began to fall apart. I found out he was seeing my childhood friend, Madoka, and…. I tried to kill him and myself. That's how I ended up here." She explained as I began to shake. "Don't make the same mistake I did, Tama. Miwa and I are just friends. Nothing more." I dropped the knife and embraced her as tears began to flow out of my eyes.

Ai's POV

Later, before I was admitted out of the hospital, I saw Aichi and Madoka together. They were smiling. After what's happened, I don't want love. I don't deserve love…. I can't love…. There's no place for me anymore….


End file.
